Highway To Hell 2
by LexiAtalla
Summary: REPOSTED... HOPE THE CHAPTERS WORK RIGHT THIS TIME LOL The boys and Lex head to Bobby's to get ready to fight Hell's big plan while the Angels are away making plans of their own... Sequel to Highway To Hell. My stories are rated M for a reason... there are smexy bits in some chapters that are not meant for young eyes to see LOL (Dean/OC Sam/OC Wincest Mentions of Bobby/Ellen...
1. Chapter 1

"I like it." Lex smiled as she slid out of the Impala, "It's rustic, reminds me of home."

Sam chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "I thought you would like it."

Bobby opened the front door, "Come on, get in here ya idjits." He laughed as the three started up the front porch steps, "What took you so long?"

"Detour." Lex laughed as she stepped inside, "I wanted to see the area."

"Not much to see." Bobby chuckled as he took a seat, "So I've been going thru this book for the last hour." He flipped a few pages, "And so far bupkis." He looked up as there was a knock at the door, "You all expecting company?" He sighed as the three shook their heads.

"Bobby?" Jodi called out before knocking again, "Bobby? It's Jodi Mills, I know you're home."

"Balls!" Bobby whispered, Shaking his head he yelled, "Come on in Jodi, door is unlocked."

"Where on earth have you been?" Jodi shook her head as she entered the living room, "I have been looking for you for the last week."

"Had some business to attend to."

"You had me worried!" Jodi took a seat on the couch, "I thought something had happened to you. And when I couldn't get ahold of your girlfriend Ellen I really freaked out."

Bobby cleared his throat, "Ellen is not my girlfriend, we have been over this before." He slowly closed the book, "So why were you looking for me?"

Jodi glanced at Lex before she stood and walked closer to Bobby, "There have been some strange things going on around here lately." She whispered.

"Speak up Jodi, you know I don't hear so well." Bobby chuckled as Jodi glanced to Lex again, "Anything you have to say, she can hear."

"Oh." Jodi whispered, "I'm sorry, I just figured she was one of the boys girlfriends or something." She took her seat back on the couch, "For the last week or so there have been some really strange things going on around here."

"Strange how?" Bobby smiled, "More info."

"This place has been like the unexplained creature capitol of the world, just two days ago a farmer shot what he thought was a wolf after his cattle..." She swallowed hard, "Wasn't a wolf at all, when we went to pick up the carcus it was human."

"Ok, so a werewolf." Bobby grabbed another book, "What else?"

"Other creatures that I have no clue what they were." Jodi shook her head, "What does all this mean Bobby?"

"It means we need to watch our asses. If anymore strange calls come in, call me." Bobby sighed, "I'm not going anywhere for a while, I'm up to my neck in lore."

Jodi nodded, "Will do, oh and another thing." She stood, "Power outages, the power company is still trying to figure out why they keep happening so if the power goes out don't call them."

Bobby nodded, "Noted."

"You all want some dinner? I'll cook." Jodi smiled, "You are going to have your hands full so I don't mind, really."

...

"Hope you all saved room." Jodi laughed as she cleared the table, "Lex made dessert and it looks wonderful."

"Lex! You cook?" Dean looked tward the kitchen, "Seriously?"

Lex laughed in the nearby kitchen, "I can't cook... I can bake." She smiled as she placed the pie pan on the table.

"Pie!" Dean smiled, "She makes pie!"

Lex smiled as she cut the pie into even peices, "Yeah I make pie." She placed a plate in front of him chuckling as he immeaditaly grabbed a fork, "I take it you like pie?"

Dean shoved a bite into his mouth as a smile formed on his lips, "Mmmhumm." He quickly swallowed before darting his tongue out to lick his lips, "This is really good Lex!"

Jodi jumped as the power went out suddenly, "I'm so sick of these power outages."

Bobby quickly lit a candle,"How long do they typically last?"

"They vary, sometimes a couple of minutes other times it's five hours or more."

Lex smiled as she sat down between Dean and Sam, "People lived without power for centuries, I'm sure we can make the best of the situation." She gently ran her left hand along Dean's Left leg before doing the same to Sam with her right hearing the slight catch of breath in their throats, " Hopefully you have more candles and maybe a few flashlights."

Bobby chuckled, "I have enough candles to last for years, and I have a few flashlights." He shook his head, "The stove is gas so we can cook, the water however is from a well so we are screwed there."

"Call Ellen, she's only a few hours away." Lex smiled, "Maybe she can bring us bottled water."

"See how long this lasts, we might have to give her a call."

Sam chuckled, "I'll go fill the bathtub."

Bobby nodded, "You remember how much the reserve holds?"

"Yep." Sam smiled as he walked out of the room, "I know when to stop so I won't damage the pump." He called back over his shoulder as he reached the stairs.

Lex slowly trailed her fingertips across the crotch of Dean's jeans feeling him harden almost instantly, she smirked as she began to firmly palm him thru the denim. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She stood and looked to Dean, "Want to come with me?" She smiled as he nodded.

Bobby chuckled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Will they be safe out there?" Jodi asked as the front door closed.

Bobby smiled, "They'll be fine. You haven't fully met Lex yet, she can hold her own."

"So she's a hunter like you all?"

"Not exactly like us, but still a hunter." Bobby stood, "Come on, sit with me while I go thru another book."

"Are you sure I won't distract you?"

"Nah, I can talk and flip pages at the same time." Bobby stopped at the stairs, "Sam!" He chuckled when Sam hollered back, "When you come back down bring the box of candles in my closet." Walking to the desk he sat in the squeeky old chair, "Why don't you stay with us tonight if the power doesn't come back on, that way you aren't by yourself while the power is out."

"As long as I won't be in the way."

Bobby smiled, "You won't be in the way at all."

"Um." Sam cleared his throat as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "We need to go pick up a few wayward teens."

Bobby looked to him confused, "You what?"

"Chrissy called, she needs someone to come pick her and a couple friends up, guess they got themselves stranded."

Bobby shook his head, "Your brother is not going to like this."

"Where is he?"

"He and Lex went for a "Walk" good luck breaking the news to him that he has to go with you."

Sam sighed, "He's going to kill me." Slowly he opened the front door stepping outside, "Dean?" He yelled as he slowly decended the stairs stepping out into the salvage yard, "Dean... um I hate to interupt... but where ever you are we need to go pick up Chrissy and her friends."

"Can it wait?" Deans voice drifted from behind a nearby shed. "Kinda busy here."

Sam shook his head, "It sounded important."

"Son of a bitch!" Deans voice was low, leaning in he kissed Lex, "Come with us, Sammy can drive."

"That's not the best idea" Sam rounded the shed, "You know how they are, I'd rather ease them into meeting Lex."

"I can stay here with Bobby." Lex smiled as she pulled her shirt on, "I just need a favor while you two are out."

...

"Figured anything out over there?" Bobby questioned as he looked up from his book.

Lex chuckled, "I have realized why I don't miss the old days, I think I've been spoiled by modern technology."

"How long until the boys get back?" Ellen settled onto the couch, "They have been gone a day already."

Bobby chuckled, "Depends on how much trouble the Mod Squad were in."

Ellen opened the book she was holding, "I think this time those kids need to stay with us a while." She sighed, "Someone needs to teach them how to do things the right way."

"Is there even a right way anymore?" Bobby chuckled as he closed the book he was reading, "I mean we work with Demons."

"Only certain Demons." Ellen smiled, "And Lex and Benny are two of the only Vamps we have ever worked with." She stood, "Seems to me we are doing what is right." She walked over and rubbed Bobby's shoulders, "You need a break, put the books away for a while." Leaning down she kissed his neck."

"Lex is still here." Bobby whispered as he nodded tward the couch where Lex was still seated, her fingers turning the pages of the dusty book as she read.

Ellen smiled as she licked the shell of his ear, "We can go upstairs."

"She could still hear us."

"She won't listen." Ellen chuckled, "Right Lex?"

"What?" Lex smiled as she glanced tward the two, "Oh yeah sure, no worries." She grabbed her phone as the two headed up the stairs, dialing she placed it to her ear.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah Sam, everything is fine. I was just wondering when you all were coming back."

"We are about 30 minutes or so out, so less than an hour." He chuckled, "Getting lonely?"

"I'm alone yes, but not lonely."

"You're alone? Where's Bobby?"

"Ellen brought us supplies..."

"That doesn't answer my question." He chuckled, "Oh... I got ya, so did you call to talk dirty or just talk?"

Lex laughed, "I just called to check on you two."

"Let me put you on speaker."

"Oh ... you're driving. Crap sorry Sammy."

Dean chuckled, " Hey Lex, how are you doing?"

"Um... I'm alive." Lex laughed, "How are you sexy."

"Lex... kids in the car."

"I'm aware of that fact." Lex chuckled softly, "Not like I asked what you were wearing or anything." She smiled as she heard laughing, "They got my point, they aren't children Dean... they know how things work."

"They are still underage." Dean scolded.

"Age is just a number." Lex laughed, "Life experience tells you so much more... you can't tell me that at their age you weren't screwing every girl that would let you."

"Beside the point Lex." Dean shook his head, "We uh... ran that errand for you."

Lex laughed, "Way to change the subject." She leaned back on the couch and threw her feet up on the coffee table, "Thanks for doing that for me, I know how much it freaks you out."

"Sammy went and got it." Dean chuckled, "I sat in the car and kept watch."

"All the same... Dean?" She swallowed hard as she waited for him to reply, sighing when a soft yeah came over the line. "I won't need it often, it's just with all ths going on..."

"You need your strength Lex, I get that." He smiled, "It's like Benny says, the older you are the less you need."

"He might be an abomination but he is right... I don't need it, I just want to be 100% to face whatever hell is planning." She chuckled, "When do I get to meet him? He sounds like someone I could get along with."

"Someday..." Dean sighed, "We may need his help before all this is over."

"I'll let you go... hurry back, I have this unbearable itch I can't reach." Lex chuckled quietly. "And It's hot and stuffy in here... that and I wish I couldn't hear what was going on in every corner of this house." She smiled as Sam laughed, "Payback is a bitch Sammy, If you laugh again I'll start giving you details."

"See you in a bit Lex." Sam chuckled as he hung up the phone.

Lex sighed as she opened the book and sat it in her lap, carefully she scanned the pages trying to block out her surroundings. "Crap!" She whispered as she tossed the book aside.

...

"So are you both hooking up with her?" Chrissy smiled as Dean glared at her in the rearview mirror, "Just asking."

"And it's none of your business." Dean shook his head, "You are far to young to know anything about that kind of stuff."

"Like she said... we aren't children."

"Ok... let me ask you a question then." Dean chuckled, "Are you both hooking up with Aiden?"

"I'll answer your question... then you answer mine." Chrissy laughed as he nodded, "The answer is no, we aren't both hooking up with Aiden... your turn."

"It's complicated."

Chrissy shook her head, "That's not an answer."

"It's as much of an answer as you're getting." Dean shook his head as he turned the radio up. "Let's just stay quiet the rest of the way to Bobby's."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pulled up in front of Bobby's killing the engine, "Alright ground rules..." He looked to the three in the backseat, "Do as you're told."

"Don't go exploring." Dean popped the door open, "Stay out of trouble."

Sam crawled out of the Impala and streached his arms over his head, "And don't ask a lot of stupid questions."

"What are these people like?" Aiden looked around nervously, "What if they don't like us?"

Dean looked to the three of them, "You all haven't been around many hunters have you?"

Chrissy chuckled, "Not really, met a couple besides you two."

"About time!" Lex yelled from the doorway, "Wow, they are young."

"Aiden and I are 16 and Josephine is 17." Chrissy stated matter of factly, "We're practically adults."

"I believe you." Lex smiled, "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Lex?" Sam looked up as he grabbed a bag from the trunk.

"Give me a few minutes to rustle the other two up alright." She smiled as he nodded, then laughed and turned to go inside. "I'm a glutton for punishment... Hey Bobby!" She yelled as she closed the door behind her. "The boys are back! They brought friends!" She laughed as she heard Bobby mutter a few profanities, "I can stall em for a bit."

"That would be great!" Ellen hollered from upstairs. "Give us like five, ten minutes."

"You've been up there for at least half an hour..." She chuckled, "Ten minutes max... Let me know when you're decent." Quickly opening the front door she stepped out onto the porch, "Let's sit out here for a few, it's stuffy in there... no power equals no fan." Slowly she sat on the top step, "I wish the power would come back on."

Dean sat next to her, "Has it been out the whole time we've been gone?" He sighed as she nodded, "Jodi head back to the station?"

"First thing this morning, she's called a couple of times since then." Lex ran a hand across her face, "Nothing new, guess that's a good thing."

Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You look tired... have you slept at all?"

"Bout an hour." Lex layed her head on his shoulder, "I'm fine."

Sam grabbed a blood donor bag out of a cooler, "You look like shit." He tossed the bag to her, "After you drink that you need to try to get some sleep." He turned to the three teens, "She won't hurt you, don't be afraid."

Josephine shook her head, "So Lex is a Vamp!" She took a deep breath as she took another step back.

Lex chuckled, "I'm a halfbreed, half Vamp. half Shifter." She took a drink closing her eyes, "Regal Vamp... not like the Vamps you are used to."

"She's not blood dependant." Dean smiled, "The only reason we are bringing her blood is to keep her at 100%... I don't know if you all have noticed, but hell is planning something big."

"Does she... you know... feed on humans?" Chrissy spoke quietly, her voice quivering slightly.

Sam shook his head, "No she doesn't." He sat on the other side of Lex wrapping an arm around her waist. "You'll like her, just give her a fair chance."

Aiden smirked as his eyes followed Lex's fingers as they traced small circles on Dean's leg, he bit his bottom lip as he watched her work her hand higher. Quickly he placed the backpack he was holding in front of his body as Dean slid his fingers under Lex's shorts. "She seems normal... you know minus the fact that she's drinking from a blood bag."

"You alright?" Chrissy placed a hand on his shoulder noticing the sudden tension in his voice, "Sam said she won't hurt us."

Dean chuckled as he bit back a moan, "Oh he's alright... he's more than alright."

Lex laughed as she looked to the teen, "He's a virgin... I can smell him a mile away." She lightly kissed Dean's neck, "He's all hot and bothered."

Dean smiled, "What was that about practically being adults again Chrissy?"

"Cut the girl a break." Lex smiled, "She can't help the fact that all teenage boys are horndogs." She laughed, "And they don't change as they get older... get used to it."

Cheissy smiled, "I'll try." She sat on the bottom step, "You can tell if someone is a virgin by their scent?"

Lex chuckled, "It's the wolf in me, I can sense a lot just by someones scent... you for example."

Chrissy quickly cut her off, "We'll talk later."

Lex nodded, "All your secrets are safe with me." She jerked her head to her left, "Where do you think you are going?"

Aiden froze, "Bathroom."

Lex chuckled, "No power means no water which means no working bathroom."

"Seriously?"

Lex smirked, "Yeah, so either hold it or find a tree." She laughed as he stared wide eyed, "Oh I get it...take a walk, squeeze one off."

Aiden shook his head, "No... no I wasn't going to do...that."

"Just take the walk." Lex layed her head back on Dean's shoulder, "You smell amazing." She whispered, her breath ghosting across his ear.

Dean swallowed hard, "Lex... not the time or the place." He whispered trying to keep his voice steady.

"We could go for a walk." Lex smiled as she ran the tip of her tongue along the shell of his ear, "I smell your arousal Dean... you can't hide it from me."

"And this just got awkward." Chrissy shook her head as Lex nipped at Dean's neck, "Get a room."

"I agree." Ellen laughed as she stood in the now open doorway, "Chrissy, you and your friends come on inside." She shook her head as the three teens walked past her, "You three get your asses in here as well." She smacked Dean on the back of the head as he stepped past her, "Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes?" She winked at Lex when she heard her laugh softly. "I'll give him back in a few, let's get the kids settled first."

Lex followed Ellen inside taking a seat on the couch beside her, "I'm going to grab a soda or something, you all want anything?" She rose to her feet, "I'll take the silence as a no..."

"Grab me a beer would ya." Dean smiled and winked at Lex before she turned and left the room.

"The living conditions are going to be crowded." Bobby sat in the office chair, "It's not going to be comfortable, this isn't the Ritz."

"We want you three to stay with us for a while." Ellen smiled, "You need someone to teach you the ins and outs of this business."

"But we know how it works." Josephine stated, "We know what we are doing."

Ellen shook her head, "You only think you know what you are doing, you all may have learned a thing or two from your parents while growing up but from what I know your parents tried to keep your lives as normal as possible so you weren't really submerged in the life."

Dean chuckled, "Chrissy has a pretty good handle on things, and she knows how things work to a point. All we want to do is help you all so you don't get stranded in a situation like this last one."

"Now that you are on your own things are going to be harder." Sam leaned forward, "I realize that Victor wasn't all that great but he did keep you reined in so to speak, so now you have to learn how to handle things without supervision."

Chrissy glanced between the adults, "What about school?"

"We can enroll you here in town for now." Ellen smiled, "But chances are you will skip around schools, I will call the one you all were enrolled in and give them a story so we can transfer everything here."

Dean smiled as Lex handed him a beer and took a seat between Sam and himself, "It's going to be like a crash course, we just don't want to see you all get into a situation you can't handle."

Aiden looked around nervously, "How does this crash course work?"

"You hunt with us, and we teach you how to properly research." Sam smiled, "You will learn why it is important to be tactful, and how to use the information that those before you have left."

Aiden watched Lex closely as she grabbed a book from the table, "Wow that is a big book."

"Here." Lex stood, walking over to the teen she placed the book on his lap, "It's really quite interesting."

"It's not in English." Aiden stared at the book, "I can't read that."

"It's Latin." Lex picked the book up, "You'll learn how to read it eventually." She crossed the room laying the book on Bobby's desk "Just takes a little time."

...

Chrissy stepped out onto the porch, "Mind if I join you?"

Lex smiled as she patted the empty spot on the step next to her, "What brings you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Slowly she sank down next to the older woman, "What about you?"

"Same." Lex chuckled as she took a drink from the bottle she was holding, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing..." Chrissy shook her head, "So you and Dean?"

"Dean and I what?"

"Oh come on! It's obvious you two have a thing going."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

Lex chuckled, "Dead serious... Not saying we don't want..." She trailed off before pressing the bottle to her lips and taking a large drink.

"From what I've seen, Sam has a very strong attachment to you." Chrissy smiled, "So are you planning on making a choice between them?"

"Why would I have to decide?" Lex smiled as the door opened, "They know what they are getting into."

Sam smiled as he closed the door behind him, "I'm her favorite." He chuckled, "Well between Dean and Myself anyway."

Lex chuckled as he bent down to kiss her cheek, "Yes you are." Reaching up she placed a hand on the back of his head tangling her fingers in his hair as she pulled him in pressing their lips together. "Dean awake?"

"He stirred when I got up, but I'm pretty sure he fell back asleep." Sam smiled as he helped her to her feet, "You headed back inside?"

"Yeah, I should try to get some sleep." Lex turned to the younger female still seated on the front steps, "Chrissy, you should try to get a little shut eye as well." She stepped closer to Sam as Chrissy went back inside, "Unless you want me to keep you company.."

"Get some sleep." Sam sighed as he kissed her on the forehead.

...

Dean threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight as it peeked thru the crack in the curtains, with a small chuckle he removed Lex's arm from his waist so he could slide away from the overwhelming heat of her body,"Smothering me Lex... too warm."

Lex quickly slid back against him wrapping her arm tightly around his body, "Don't move." She lightly kissed the back of his neck, "Just stay here for a while."

Dean smiled as he broke free of her grasp and rolled over to face her, "Can I hold you instead?"

Lex chuckled, "You just want to rub up against me." She teasingly traced the bulge in his jeans, "I can think of other ways to take care of that problem."

"You realize that everyone is in the other room, and the way our luck has been one of them will probably walk in here."

"We don't have to stay here." Lex ran a hand under his shirt, "Where did you park the car?"

"Not far enough out of the way." Dean smirked, "Come on." Quickly he stood pulling her up with him, as they walked out the front door he chuckled, "Hey Sammy."

Sam laughed, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Lex leaned in close to Sam kissing his neck, "Don't do anything he would either." She playfully nipped his ear, "Join us?"

Sam shook his head, "Next time, if I leave now someone is bound to come looking for me." He sighed as Lex pulled him in close, "Fuck..."

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Dean smirked as he swatted Sam firmly on the ass.

"You two are so cruel." He chuckled as Lex released him from her grasp, "I swear next time I will alright."

Ellen shook her head as she stood in the doorway, "You three are about to give the teenagers spying on you from a distance a complex." She chuckled as she stepped out onto the porch, "You know you could go with them right?"

Sam smiled as he watched the two walk out of sight, "I know, but Dean needs this more than I do."

Ellen leaned against the railing, "Cass will come back Sam." She chuckled as he looked to her in shock, "Hey I'm a mother I'm trained to know these things." She smiled, "And by the way... so will Gabriel."

"I haven't..."

Ellen smirked, "Not yet anyway." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "He wants you Sam, and something tells me he always gets his way. Now come on inside and have some breakfast."

Sam followed Ellen into the small dining room and took a seat at the table, "Looks wonderful."

Ellen smiled, "Well I can't send the kids off to school hungry."

"Is school even in session with all the power outtages?"

Bobby nodded, "School has a generator."

Aiden chuckled, "So you and Lex?" He smiled, "I saw you two on the porch, she is so agressive."

"Eat your breakfast." Sam replied as he glared at the teen.

Aiden smirked, "You and Dean have got to teach me to get chicks."

"This is most definatly not a conversation for the table." Ellen shook her head, "And you shouldn't be concerned with getting girls at your age."

Bobby chuckled, "That's all Dean was concerned with at that age."

Ellen shook her head, "Well then he should be more like Sam, studies are more important."

Sam laughed, "Oh I was concerned with girls at that age... my world just didn't revolve around them."

"This is a conversation for another time..." Ellen scolded, "Just finish your breakfast or you'll be late for school."


	3. Chapter 3

_******Just a pre chapter warning: This Chapter contains mentions of watersports... if that weirds you out or you don't know what that is, you might want to skip over that part. :) ******_

"I was thinking that this weekend we could go to a spookhouse or something, you know have a little fun." Chrissy smiled at Ellen knowing she was thankful for the subject change.

Ellen nodded, "We could do something like that I guess, but you probably better decide on something other than a spookhouse."

Josephine smiled, "I think it sounds like fun."

Sam shook his head, "No it doesn't."

Ellen chuckled, "It's Monday, you have a whole week to make some friends to go with this weekend." She began clearing the table, "Get your stuff together, we leave in five." Smiling as the teens left the room she turned to Sam and Bobby, "While town has power I say we go to the Laundromat, can you two handle getting laundry together while I take them to school?"

Bobby nodded, "I'm sure we can handle that."

Ellen chuckled, "Make sure Dean and Lex are ready to go with us by the time I get back."

...

Dean pressed Lex against the passenger side of the Impala as his lips feverishly kissed any exposed flesh he could find. "Fuck Lex." He gasped as he rolled his hips against her, making quick work of her shirt he tossed it to the ground, quickly he closed his mouth around her right nipple, his teeth lightly grazing the taught flesh.

Without a word Lex placed her hand firmly on his throat smiling as he quickly looked up, she smirked as he placed his hand on hers, "Don't fight Dean." Quickly she hooked her foot behind his ankle throwing him off balance just enough to turn and pin him against the Impala. "Just relax, I won't hurt you." She sighed as he squeezed her hand tighter, "Just trust me." Slowly she leaned her weight into his body pressing him firmly against the cool metal.

"Lex... I... um..." Dean rasped out through clinched teeth.

"I know." Lex whispered as she loosened her grip on his throat, "Should of thought about that earlier." She chuckled as he bit his bottom lip, "Remember I know what you are thinking." Leaning in she nipped at his neck as she carefully pressed the heel of her hand against his stomach. "Kinky little shit!"

Dean huffed in frustration, "Am not..." He shifted his weight trying to push her backward, "C'mon Lex... Just let me go... I'll be quick I promise." He groaned as she increased the pressure of her hand, "Some other time..." He winced, "When we... are... alone."

Lex licked the shell of his ear, "You know Sam won't mind." She whispered.

"Bobby..." Dean bit at his bottom lip, "I think... he...would."

Lex smirked, "Go..."

"Um you.. still." He gasped as she captured his lips in a heated kiss, his body instinctivly lurching forward looking for friction.

Lex broke the kiss and smiled, "You were saying?"

"Nothin.." He moaned softly as he watched her nervously suck on her bottom lip as her fingers popped the button of his jeans open, the sight going straight to his groin as his cock gave a confused twitch. Without a word he reached up grabbing the back of her neck pulling her back into the kiss. "Mmm.. Fuck!" He gasped as she wrapped her slender fingers around his cock, the sudden contact causing a few short spurts to escape before she squeezed lightly cutting the flow. "Oh God... Fuck Lex."

Lex chuckled softly as she ran her thumb along his shaft, "Not yet..." She smiled as she felt his cock give an intrested twitch.

Dean took a shaky breath as he placed his hand on hers, "I promise." He kissed her cheek, "Next time we are alone..."

Lex bit her bottom lip as she released him and stepped back, "Go on." She chuckled as he only made it a few steps away, "Didn't get far did ya."

Dean smirked as he watched her watching his every movement, "Enjoying the view?"

"Some things never change." Balthazar shook his head as he appeared behind Lex. He chuckled as Dean quickly turned his back to them, "Please, don't turn away on my account."

"Balty..." Lex chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you." Balthazar smirked as he slapped her ass, "Still the same little kinky thing you have always been."

"Why are you here?"

"You two finish up... this and then I'll explain." He smirked, "I'll be in the house when you're done."

Dean shook his head as Balthazar left, "Friggin Angels..."

"Come on." Lex sighed as she ran a hand thru her hair, "Something tells me the Angels have figured something out."

"They can wait." Dean quickly crossed the small space between them crashing their lips together as he picked her up, the breathless, needy sounds escaping him as she wrapped her legs around his waist being quieted by her warm, wet mouth, "I need... want..." He panted out as he desperatly rutted his hips against her, his hands quickly moving to the button of her jeans as he pressed her against the outside wall of the nearby shed.

Lex placed a hand on his chest, "Put me down." She smiled as her feet touched the ground, with a small chuckle she turned the tables pressing him to the side of the old shed, sinking to her knees she looked up as she flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock.

Dean moaned as his eyes fluttered closed and his hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer. In the distance he could hear the front door open and close along with scattered voices, "Not... much... time?"

...

Ellen stepped out onto the porch letting the door slap shut behind her, "You three are not going, now come on time to get to school."

"We can help." Chrissy tightened her grip on her duffel bag, "Just let us go with them, they need all the help they can get."

"This is Crowley we are talking about." Sam shook his head, "You have no idea what he is capeable of."

Balthazar glanced at the teens, "It's best you let the adults handle this."

"But..."

"You all need to realize that I am not here out of the kindness of my heart." Balthazar leaned against the porch rail, "Normally I don't get involved in these matters, but I have known Lexi for a very,very long time and being as how she unfortunatly is smack dab in the middle of this."

"Wait." Sam looked to the angel in confusion, "What do you mean she is in the middle of this?"

"Someone who shall remain nameless for now has managed to drag several beings into a potential war."

"What's the end game?" Ellen sighed, "What is so damn important?"

"I have to go before someone finds out I am here, I swear I will fill you in on the details later." Balthazar looked to Sam, "Just promise me you will keep an eye on Lexi for me."

Sam nodded, "Of course."

"Don't go anywhere yet, and whatever you do don't let her take off." Balthazar looked around nervously, "Even though she is distracted, I know her well enough to know that she has heard everything I have said."

Bobby shook his head as the Angel left, "So here we go again." He ran a hand across his face, "Question is who does Crowley have under his thumb this time and what is he after." Leaning against the side of the house he sighed, "Get Dean to call Benny, tell him you'll meet him there."

Sam sighed, "Not yet, I say we do as Balthazar says, we're lucky he even came here."

Chrissy sat down on the top step, "Why is Lex stuck in the middle of all this?"

Bobby sighed, "Best I can figure is it's because Lex is an abnormality."

Josephine shook her head, "Why is that?"

"She has a soul unlike others of her kind." Bobby smiled as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "She'll be fine, we'll keep her safe."

Chrissy looked up at Ellen, "Do we really have to go to school?"

Ellen sighed, "No, You all just stay put for now until we figure out exactly what is going on... I'll go call the school."

Bobby sighed as Ellen disappeared into the house, "Get the car packed up Sam, that way you all are ready to head out at a moments notice."


End file.
